


Trusting

by Roll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, No Romance, very slightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roll/pseuds/Roll
Summary: Harry’s in his first year when the see’s the shaggy black haired man for the first time. The Mirror of Erised, displaying his deepest desire. Thus it is no surprise that his parents smile back at him. However the unrecognisable man that reaches forward to ruffle his hair with a look of pride and familiar love, he doesn't know his name.
From that point onward, Harry convinced this man care for him. Unquestionably. Undoubtedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some liberties switching some events.  
> For example, Sirius is breaks into the castle before Christmas/before Harry gets the Firebolt.  
> I know this messes with Quidditch but it doesn't really matter to me. I am sorry.  
> Events are a mixture of the books and the movies.  
> Thank you.
> 
> No romantic relationships.

Harry’s in his first year when he see’s the shaggy black haired man for the first time. The Mirror of Erised, displaying his deepest desire. Thus it is no surprise that his parents smile back at him. However the unrecognisable man that reaches forward to ruffle his hair with a look of pride and familiar love, he doesn't know his name. The man looks like neither of his parents. He doesn't know much about his parents he notes regrettably, though it's no fault of his own, but he does know he doesn't have any uncles otherwise the Dursleys would have dumped him years ago. Besides the man doesn’t look like either his mother or his father. He can't be a relation. 

 

It doesn’t matter though. For the first time he is surrounded by a family that loves him. Harry returns the next night. It's almost like he gets to visit his parents and that strange man that doesn't feel out of place in the little family picture in the mirror.

 

When Dumbledore appears, it doesn’t feel right to question who the man is. Dumbledore tells him not return to the mirror but at least he learns his dearest desire. The thing he returned to see. That loving and caring family he was starved of as the child he is.

 

* * *

 

It's Harry’s second year. And somehow he finds himself once again sneaking around the school at night, but this time in the library. It's dangerous and stupid with students being attacked but he’s already blamed for it. What does it matter now?

 

Hermione let it slip earlier in the morning that Hogwarts indeed keeps yearbooks, however after the events 12 years ago with Voldemort they got locked into the restricted section so a detailed catalogue of the names and faces of students weren’t just sitting out on display. The photo album Hagrid had given him was still in his trunk, but the photos laid unlabeled and he wanted to see as much as possible of his parents, so in the dead of night hidden by his father's cloak he snuck into the restricted section. Reading over the countless book titles he finally found the collection reading 1975-1980. Flicking through, not entirely sure what year his parents attended, a face captured his attention. The un-nameable man from the mirror. He was younger but it was unmistakably him. Sirius Black, the elegant script read below the photo, shaggy black hair and a brilliant smile.

 

So his assumption that he wasn’t a mysterious missing uncle was proven correct. Reading the name once more and memorising the face again, he found his parents. Evans and Potter. He almost found it strange to see his mother's name not followed by his father's last name. At the end of the year, the large photo of each house showed within the crowd his father with his arm around his mother's waist and that this Sirius Black man had wrapped his arms tightly around his father and another taller man’s neck so they were pulled inwards towards him, all grinning merrily. Flicking back and searching the pictures he discovered the other man was called Remus J. Lupin. Not a second later he could hear approaching footsteps. Putting out his wand, he rushed away back to the common room avoid the teacher who was wandering the section.’

 

He didn’t get a chance to return that year.

* * *

 

When Harry overhears the news playing on the television he almost can’t believe it. He’s not worried by the warning of the apparent dangerous and disturbed prison escapee. His heart's thumping rapidly with what certainly excitement and joy because while it's by far a exact location it means Sirius Black is out. It means that somewhere in Britain there’s someone that love’s him.

 

He blows up his ‘aunt’ and leaves the house with that knowledge. The knowledge that he’s wanted and somehow through all the rage and frustration of his parents being falsely slandered he's happy.

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry overhears Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are convinced that Black’s out to get him he almost wants to laugh. It impossible. Sirius out to kill him. He’s not sure what the truth with the deaths of the thirteen muggles, but after have the minister lie to his face yesterday, he’s not to sure what to believe from them.

 

And he almost feels bad lying to Mr. Weasley when he promises that he won’t go after a man that want to murder him. After all, it's not Sirius Black that wants Harry dead. 

 

The little twisting of those words makes Harry wonder if it's things like that, that made the Sorting Hat want to put him in Slytherin.

 

* * *

 

Hermione reads out the name of the man asleep in the compartment and Harry feels hopeful. This Professor R. J. Lupin is undoubtedly the Remus J. Lupin the yearbook showed him. A Remus Lupin that knows his parent and Sirius Black. A Lupin that went to school with, shared a schoolhouse with, and was friends with his parents and Sirius. 

 

He doesn’t tell his friends about who Professer Lupin must be, nor does he speak of Weasleys warning. Lying by omission is still a lie, and Harry knows it, but he also knows they panic, worry and never understand why he so trust Black even with the terrible things Black’s accused of. 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry doesn’t really care for the big deal that comes from having a Grim in his tea leaves. It’s really just a big dog isn’t it? Compared to a basilisk it doesn’t seem like much to worry about. And Harry gets the feeling that the wizarding world likes to give out death threats about almost anything. He wonders how they feel about black cats, and breaking mirror’s in the magical world. Plus if seeing a Grim means you're marked by death, how did people get time to publish books on them before they keeled over?

 

Professor McGonagall’s explanation on Animagi’s pretty neat though.

* * *

 

 

Ron’s chilling scream awoke him violently in the middle of the night. Words and claims of Sirius Black’s presence spilled from Ron’s lips as the light were still out and the sounds of the door snapping close. It takes seconds for Harry to register it, as he blindly grabs his glasses, shoving them on his face as he’s picking up his wand and running out the door.

 

His bare feet are loud against the steps, and anything other time he would have fallen as he sprints down, wide awake despite the abrupt awakening. The common room’s dark, but he can see the portraits slowly closing and he catches it before it slams shut. 

 

On the staircases, he’s panting despite going so little distance, and his heartbeats echoing in his ears, eyes darting mapping the surrounding as he runs hazardly after Sirius who is probably heading for the front door of the castle. He must be right because there’s a blur heading the direction.

 

“Please wait,” he’s gasping, without thinking, “Please.” It sounds like he’s begging the other, and in all honesty he probably is. He just want to see the man, talk, make him real outside the pictures. Black might have had a head start. He might be running for his life. But he’s older, sickly and unfit from years in the hellhole that is azkaban prison.

 

Harry however is young, slim and recovered his energy from the horrible summer. A Quidditch player and desperate. Desperate to meet Sirius, desperate for an answer, and desperate for a future with a family that loves him. 

 

It’s the front lobby where Harry can fully see Sirius Black as he all but screams, “Please!”. Sirius glances and slows ever so slightly at the wretched voice and Harry flings himself at the man, arms wrapping around Sirius’s bony torso. Harry squeezed his eyes closed afraid he’ll wake up and the moment would fracture. 

  
Sirius was frozen, ridged, before he crushed his Godson against him, whispering, “I’m so sorry Harry, but I must leave,” Pushing him away Harry watch him disappear out the doors before the ruckus of the other members of the school made they way panicked at the actions of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope for chapter 2 to be out soon. Please comment, subscribe, kudos etc. if you liked it.  
> Criticism and advise welcome.


End file.
